Detour to Destiny
by ilovetvalot
Summary: When JJ receives devastating news that rocks her foundation, how does she tell the one man that means the most? JJ/Hotch
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note**: We're excited to announce our Round 3 of our Fanfic Challenge on Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. The __**Dealer's Choice August Challenge**__ is a great way to stretch your writing muscles! Please see the forum for further details. We'd love to have you! And please visit the forum to read our latest interview with the simply amazing **Mingsmommy and cmfanbex**__! And, please remember our fellow author,__** Angel N Darkness**__, who was in a serious car accident on Sunday. Visit the discussion thread to leave your best wishes. Updates on her condition will be posted there as we receive them. We've also added four new discussion threads, __**"Let's Play, "Name**__**Your Beta""**__ for those of you that want to publicly recognize and recommend your beta and __**"Chit Chat with the Authors"**__ for those that have questions related to writing and Criminal Minds fanfiction, **"The Art of the Well Written Sex Scene"** for those of us that struggle with those intimate moments in our stories and **"Let's Take a Good Thing and Make it Better"** to gather suggestions on how to make this forum even bigger and brighter. Please drop by and check it out._

**Detour To Destiny**

**Chapter One**

Shivering as the crisp fall wind wrapped around her, Jennifer Jareau stood on the cement steps leading to the familiar brownstone as she eyed the door warily. She knew this confrontation could logically reach only two conclusions. Either he'd be enraged by the latest developments at the BAU, or he'd see an open doorway leading to what could be something amazing for both of them.

Her hopes were with the latter.

Oh, she'd seen it coming. Erin Strauss' coolly delivered phone call hadn't been a bolt out of the clear blue sky. In a time of recession and budget cuts across the entire Bureau, the fact that the BAU had fallen victim to the latest slashes wasn't unexpected. And, in spite of the sheer difficulty of the matter, it had been surprisingly less painful than she expected...the concept of giving up a professional reputation she'd spent ten years carefully building.

This, however...this forthcoming conversation with a man she loved and respected…this was going to hurt. Aaron Hotchner had been forced to weather too many storms in the past year. Change and adjustment were his now watch words, bitter as they may be. And she knew that for a man that valued continuity and dependability, this would be a blow. No matter how he felt about her on a personal level.

Because he trusted her. And Hotch truly depended on very few.

Their team. They were his family. Other than his son and brother, he had no one, save those that he worked with. And over time, especially this last horrific year, those bonds had deepened...solidified. Especially for the two of them. When Haley had died and Will had left, they'd naturally gravitated toward each other...two single parents cast adrift in a sea of uncertainty. But, they'd somehow been muddling through together.

Well, not together. Not like that. Not in such a personal manner. Even though, when her eyes fell closed at night, it was his body she imagined touching, his lips she could feel hovering above hers.

But those were just fantasies. That's all they could have ever been.

Until now.

Now, there was a chance. An opportunity. A glimmer of hope. If...If…If…

What a big word….'if'…. JJ thought bitterly, her eyes staring at the softly lit windows of the two-story house. Two simple letters, yet when put into context, a huge changer of almost any meaning.

But, seriously, she asked herself sternly as she straightened her shoulders, what was the worst he could tell her?

'No, JJ, I can't see us going down that road.'

It would hurt, sure. But she'd heard worse, right? It was much better than the trite, 'It's not you, chere, it's me,' that she'd gotten from Will on his quick way out the door. Nothing could top that one, so she was already one ahead, wasn't she?

Forcing her feet to continue up the short stoop to knock on the door, she heard Jack's exuberant muffled shouts from inside before the door was slung open. And in that split second, a small body launched itself toward her.

"Aunt Jen Jen," Jack Hotchner cried thankfully, wrapping his sturdy fingers around her hand and pulling her into the warm foyer. "Daddy!" he called out over his shoulder, bouncing on this tip toes. "It's Aunt Jen Jen!"

Hotch's flustered face appeared seconds later, his hands clenched around what appeared to be a wealth of bright orange material. "Thank God," he groaned. "Salvation!"

"Pardon?" JJ asked, cocking her head as she looked from father to son, their identical expressions only deepening their physical similarities.

"Tell me you know how to sew," Hotch begged, his voice pleading with her for divine intervention as he haphazardly waved the orange material in the air.

"Uhmmm," JJ hummed, raising a brow at the billowing fabric, lowering her gaze when she felt small hands pulling at her shirt.

"Please, Aunt Jen Jen," Jack pleaded, his lower lip starting to pooch. "I gots to be the pumpkin at school."

"School play," Hotch clarified when JJ lifted confused eyes to him. "And if I don't get some help, this costume is going to be more red than orange," he said, waving his pricked, injured fingers at her.

Stifling her laugh, JJ motioned for the costume, with a flick of her fingers. "Gimmee," she ordered.

High fiving his son as he handed the hideous cloth over with one hand, Hotch grinned. "Now, do you see why I wanted to wait for your Aunt Jen?"

Nodding dutifully, Jack looked at JJ expectantly. "Where's Henry?"

"Actually, Jack, Henry is with Aunt Pen tonight, baby. I needed to have an adult talk with Daddy tonight. I promise we'll set up a play date really soon though," she vowed solemnly to the kindergartener at her side.

"But you'll fix the pumpkin while you talk to Daddy?" Jack asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowing in a perfect imitation of his father's best interrogation technique.

"Absolutely," JJ vowed, smiling reassuringly into the perfect version of a miniature Hotch's face.

"Okay! Deal!" Jack nodded happily.

Snorting his amusement, Hotch nodded toward the stairs. "Up to bed, Buddy! I'll be up in a little while to tuck you in," Aaron told him, his voice full of parental authority.

"But, daddy," Jack whined, his hands propping on small hips. "My costume..."

"...will be ready in the morning," JJ said smoothly. "I promise, Jack."

"O-kay," Jack muttered grudgingly.

"Give Aunt Jen a kiss and head to bed, Jack," Hotch said gently, watching as JJ bent so Jack could brush a sloppy kiss to her cheek.

"Thanks, Aunt Jen Jen," Jack said, offering his dad a half hug before running up the stairs.

"No television!" Hotch called belatedly as the footsteps faded and an upstairs door closed. Collapsing against the wall behind him, he turned grateful eyes toward JJ. "You have no idea how glad I was when you called."

Smiling hesitantly, JJ murmured, following Hotch into the comfortable den to their right, "I hope you're still saying that when I leave."

"That sounds cryptic," Hotch said, turning to raise a dark brow at JJ when she dropped onto the couch, reaching for the miniature sewing kit on the coffee table and rifling through the contents. "Especially from you."

Threading the needle with a slightly trembling hand, JJ glanced uneasily toward Hotch. How the hell did she even begin to tell him this?

"JJ," Hotch prodded, perching on the arm of the couch beside her and silently noting the slight shake in her normally steady hands. "What's going on?"

Locating the small tear in the seam of the bright material, JJ began a slow methodical stitch, concentrating on the monotony of the chore as she tried to come up with a way to deliver what she was sure would be unsettling news.

"You know Strauss called me in to her office today for a meeting?" JJ asked, careful to keep any emotion from her voice, the silence of the room seeming to provide a comforting backdrop to this strange production.

"Yes, Dave mentioned it as I was leaving for a meeting with the district attorney. Has she got a special case she wants the unit to take a look at?" Hotch asked, his stomach coiling tightly as he watched JJ's face pale.

"No, Hotch, it was nothing like that," JJ said softly, her hands continuing the repetitive motion with thread and needle. "And it was nothing that you're going to be pleased about either," she said, finally lifting her head as she knotted the thread and snapped it from the costume.

"JJ, I think you'd better put the pumpkin down and tell me what's going on," Hotch ordered, tensing as he prepared himself for the worst.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note**: We're excited to announce our Round 3 of our Fanfic Challenge on Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. The __**Dealer's Choice August Challenge**__ is a great way to stretch your writing muscles! Please see the forum for further details. We'd love to have you! And please visit the forum to read our latest interview with the simply amazing **Mingsmommy and cmfanbex**__! And, please remember our fellow author,__** Angel N Darkness**__, who was in a serious car accident on Sunday. Visit the discussion thread to leave your best wishes. Updates on her condition will be posted there as we receive them. We've also added four new discussion threads, **"Let's Talk about Chapter Length"** where author's discuss how long the ideal chapter should be,__**"Chit Chat with the Authors"**__ for those that have questions related to writing and Criminal Minds fanfiction, **"The Art of the Well Written Sex Scene"** for those of us that struggle with those intimate moments in our stories and **"Let's Take a Good Thing and Make it Better"** to gather suggestions on how to make this forum even bigger and brighter. Please drop by and check it out._

**Detour To Destiny**

**Chapter Two**

Carefully setting aside the mended garment, smoothing the final seam with her finger, JJ met Hotch's intense stare. "You aren't going to like it, Hotch," she whispered.

"I think I've already figured that much out, JJ," Hotch replied tersely, folding his arms over his chest.

Nodding, JJ dropped her gaze to the hardwood floor beneath her feet, absently toeing a scuff against the wood. "This is going to take a bit. Let me call Garcia and check on Henry and then we'll get into it, okay?"

Wanting her full attention, Hotch briskly nodded. "Make your phone call, JJ. But, then, we talk," he said in a voice that didn't invite discussion as he pushed up from the edge of the sofa, moving toward the hallway.

Nodding, JJ quickly fished her cell phone out of her black satchel bag, her cool fingers suddenly sweaty and her grip slipping around the hard black plastic. Shit! Pull it together, Butterfingers, she mentally berated herself, quickly pushing the requisite button to reach her best friend. Scant minutes later, an entire night without her son secured, JJ turned back to face an impassive Hotch. She watched as he calmly leaned against his mantel, sipping a mug of steaming coffee.

"Can I get you a cup?" he asked politely, lifting his own mug in a fluid offer.

"No," JJ shook her head, her mouth suddenly dry as she faced the reality that she was about to rock his carefully constructed world again. The mere thought of putting anything in her mouth caused her nose to scrunch.

"My coffee isn't that bad, is it?" Hotch quipped, moving back to the couch and sitting beside her, close enough to feel the heat of her body, but not so close as to break any rules of impropriety. While he'd always managed to keep things between them professional, he couldn't deny that JJ was a beautiful woman, and any chance he had to be close to her, he took it. Quickly and without question.

"It's nothing like that, Hotch," JJ said, offering him a tremulous smile as she stiffened her shoulders, preparing for the worst. "I just...Hotch, I was let go today."

"What?" he breathed in disbelief, his world shifting again as images of a life without JJ slammed into his consciousness.

"Cutbacks across the board," JJ offered lamely, her shoulders rising and falling slowly. "It was the BAU's turn on the chopping block," she shrugged.

"No," Hotch stated flatly with a definitive shake of his head. "There's got to be something..."

"It's done, Hotch," JJ said softly, a sad hint of finality filtering into her slightly lost voice.

"The hell it is," Hotch replied dismissively, automatically glancing toward his watch. "Strauss may hate me, but I know that Rossi has some kind of leverage over her. We'll use it," he stated firmly, automatically reaching for the cordless phone on the table.

Covering his hand quickly, JJ stilled his movement as she shook her head. "There's nothing Dave can do, Hotch. This didn't come from Strauss. She was just the messenger for a change," JJ informed him sadly, remembering how the Section Chief had fought for over an hour on the phone, trying to preserve her job in the closed door meeting. Erin Strauss might actively dislike Aaron Hotchner and despise David Rossi, but for some reason the older woman had appeared to like her… and had proven so today.

"The messenger?" Hotch echoed derisively, almost snarling the words, his tone sharp in the otherwise quiet room. "I'll just bet."

"She fought for us, Hotch," JJ confided. "She fought for the entire unit. I don't know why, but she did."

Shocked, Hotch could only stare at the woman sitting on his couch. Licking his lips, he finally said huskily, "You seem calm, JJ. Too calm, all things considered."

"I had a sneaking suspicion that things were headed in this direction. When they cut the staff of Cyber Crimes last month by half, I knew it was only a matter of time before the Behavioral Analysis Unit came under fire." Looking up at him, she said with quiet resolution, "And if you're honest with yourself, so did you."

"Maybe," Hotch granted, the word grudgingly leaving his lips. "But I certainly never thought any of my agents were in danger. Especially you, for Christ's sake."

"Hotch, of all the team, I'm the most expendable. Any one of you are capable enough to tangle with the media. I was the BAU poster girl and we both know it. I served my purpose."

"Don't talk about yourself like that," Hotch growled, his protective hackles rising in irritation, refusing to listen when anyone, even the woman herself, talked about her position like that. "You do a hell of a lot more than wrangle the media."

Hearing his loyal defense of her position brought a faint smile to JJ's lips. Just one of the many reasons she'd fallen in love with him, she thought whimsically, letting herself revel in that stolen moment. During the most trying of times, those that Aaron Hotchner counted among his friends always had his utmost support and devotion. "It's okay, Hotch," she assured him sincerely, letting a half-smile flicker at her lips for a second.

"It's not," Hotch retorted, his jaw tightening as he violently shook his head. Nothing about any of this convoluted fiasco was remotely okay. It was horrible. And terrifying on a level so deep it made his stomach clench. JJ...Jennifer...she was his touchstone. That single person he could stop and look at in the middle of the most grisly case and regain his balance from the serenity of her face alone. And now, the Bureau wanted to rob him of even that simple pleasure?

Hadn't he paid enough this year? Wasn't he due a break sometime?

"I'm not going anywhere, Hotch. I'm going to stay in D.C.," she informed him gently, wanting desperately to calm the inferno she saw raging in his eyes. "I've already put feelers out at some of the PR firms in the city. Something will turn up for me."

"Of course something will turn up. You're amazing at what you do, JJ," Hotch replied, his soft voice honest in the still den as he fought to keep the worry from filling his voice. As much as he despised losing her, to losing her constant day-to-day companionship, he was absolutely certain that this amazing woman would be quickly snatched up by some lucky firm. If only he was that lucky.

Feeling a warmth suffusing her body, JJ knew the blush had crept into her fair cheeks and she cursed her faulty genes for nuisance of having such a light complexion. "Thank you, Hotch."

"Aaron," Hotch corrected automatically, letting his shoulders relax for a moment as he let himself stare into her stunning blue eyes. The shock of the earlier moment passed as he whispered, "If you're not my agent anymore, there's no reason not to call me by my given name, is there?"

"Aaron," JJ said, her voice hushed as she tasted the name on her tongue. It sounded intimate, even to her own ears. "It'll take me awhile to get used to that."

He couldn't deny the thrill that sang in him as he heard her whisper his name, and uncontrollable visions of her chanting his name in the throes of passion assailed him. There wasn't anything hindering a personal relationship between them now. The Bureau had, in its own convoluted way, ensured that.

And for the first time, Aaron Hotchner could clearly see the possibilities emanating from these unexpected developments.

Hell, he wouldn't even bother trying to deny what he felt for JJ. He was in love with her...had been for years. And he suspected that everyone on the team, other than the woman herself, knew it.

How could he help himself? What man didn't fall in love with the poised beauty upon meeting her? Hell, hadn't he almost ripped Dave in half a couple of years ago for simply looking in her direction on his first day back at the BAU? It hadn't been the first time he'd had to fight down those primal urges where she'd been concerned. Seeing her fall in love with LaMontagne had brought his psyche within inches of shattering, and hearing of her pregnancy mere months later had brought him nearly to his knees.

But one obstacle had vacated the picture, another had been dissolved by the Bureau's obvious misstep and her son...well, he wasn't an obstacle at all. More like a fringe benefit, the little boy's smile so much like his mother's.

And as he gazed at JJ with a new light in his eyes, Aaron Hotchner couldn't help but wonder if the impossible was actually within his grasp after all.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note**: We're excited to announce our Round 3 of our Fanfic Challenge on Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. The __**Dealer's Choice August Challenge**__ is a great way to stretch your writing muscles! Please see the forum for further details. We'd love to have you! And please visit the forum to read our latest interviews with the simply amazing **SussiRay and cmfanbex**__! __ We've also added four new discussion threads, **"Let's Talk about Chapter Length"** where author's discuss how long the ideal chapter should be,__ **"The Art of the Well Written Sex Scene"** for those of us that struggle with those intimate moments in our stories and **"Let's Take a Good Thing and Make it Better"** to gather suggestions on how to make this forum even bigger and brighter, and our newest thread, **"What's on Your Bookshelf"** where readers tell us about the published books and authors that inspire them. Please drop by and check it out._

**Detour To Destiny**

**Chapter Three**

"Hotch?" JJ asked as the man stared distantly across the room, his eyes unseeing. "I mean, Aaron," she said, flinching as she realized how easily she slipped into old habits.

"What?" Hotch said, jerking his gaze back to her as he heard his given name slip melodiously from her lips. "I'm sorry...woolgathering."

"It's okay," JJ said with an understanding smile, a sudden shyness invading her words. "I knocked you for a loop."

"You did," Hotch agreed with a nod, swallowing hard as he added, "But I guess we need to look at the potential of the situation, don't we?"

"Potential?" JJ repeated, her eyebrows furrowing as she steadfastly quelled the hope blooming in her heart. She refused to allow herself to get excited yet. He hadn't said anything beyond what any good boss would say to a loyal employee in this situation.

"For instance," Hotch said, clearing his throat quickly, "the hours. You'll be able to find something more conducive to parenthood. And better pay. Better benefits. And, let's face it, promotions come a hell of a lot slower at the Bureau than in the public sector."

"There is that," JJ agreed with a tight smile, forcing her heart to remain in its current position, the sinking feeling threatening to overwhelm her. While all those things were true, they weren't what she wanted to hear him say. But what had she expected, she thought bitterly. Professions of love eternal? Get real, Jareau. "I suppose the glass is half full when you put it that way, Aaron," she nodded, wishing for a stiff drink to magically appear in her hand. She could certainly have used the fortitude at this juncture.

And as if he'd read her mind, she heard Hotch casually ask, "Okay, I know you said no to coffee, but perhaps a glass of wine would do us both some good? I think we've earned it."

"Wine actually sounds really good right now," JJ replied with a stiff smile, wondering if it would be rude to request the entire bottle.

"Not like we need to worry about the fraternization rules anymore, huh?" Hotch said, rising and tentatively lobbing the proverbial ball in her direction. Cowardly, yes. But after years of singledom, he wasn't quite sure how the hell this game was played anymore. Hell, he wasn't sure if he'd ever even played it before. How could he be expected to be a pro when he'd never been an amateur?

Eyes widening, JJ tracked his movement as Hotch retreated into the kitchen. Had her former boss just made a vaguely suggestive comment? Or was that her overactive wishful imagination? Damn it! When had she become this insecure person?

She heard Hotch in the kitchen, the clicks and pops resounding as he slowly poured their wine, and she told herself to remain aloof. She'd always thought part of her problem with Will had been her eagerness. Of course the source of that eagerness had been her desire to get over the man whose house she currently sat in. But, still…

Offering her a rare smile as he returned a moment later, a glass of red wine in each of his capable hands, JJ relaxed slightly underneath his perusal. This didn't have to be awkward. It was merely a glass of wine between friends and former colleagues. She could handle just being his friend. Hadn't she been doing it for years?

"So, tell me what your next step is," Hotch invited, handing over the stemmed glass. "You said you were staying in DC," he prodded, hoping that statement didn't sound quite as relieved to her ears as it did to his.

Taking a quick swallow of the sweet wine, JJ hummed appreciatively the alcohol slid easily down her throat. "Actually," she said, meeting his dark eyes, "I think I'm going to take a few weeks off and regroup. Spend time with Henry, you know?"

"I think that sounds like a good plan," Hotch replied, hoping his gasp had been inaudible when he'd watched her delicate pink tongue lick a droplet of wine from her upper lip. "I've actually been considering taking some time off myself. Those vacation days only carry over for so long, and it's been awhile since I spent any quality time with Jack."

"Really?" JJ murmured, lifting surprised eyes to Hotch's impassive face. The Aaron Hotcher that she knew rarely took any time off. Would miracles never cease?

"Really," Hotch nodded, taking another quick sip, fortifying himself. "I was thinking sunshine and sand," he said carefully, measuring his words as he watched her eyes.

"That sounds lovely," JJ murmured wistfully, smiling faintly as images of palm trees and the ocean drifted into her thoughts.

Oh, hell, Hotch groaned silently, watching as her perfectly formed lips tilted upward. There was that smile. That lost smile she had when someone said something that pleased her. "You know," Hotch suggested casually, "we could make it a dual event. I mean," he said, suddenly nervous about her response, "our boys do enjoy being with each other."

Astonished, JJ stared at him for a moment, wondering if her ears had deceived her. "That's true," she said, her eyes meeting his as she pressed the flat bottom of the stemmed glass against her leg.

Captivated by her glowing face, Hotch admitted, "And I certainly enjoy being with you, JJ."

"Wh-what?" JJ faltered, almost dropping the glass in her hand completely.

"Nothing," Hotch said quickly, drawing back slightly. "Never mind," he said, mistaking her shock for something else entirely. "Please forget I said that. It was stupid of me to..."

"What?" JJ said, interrupting him. "No! I don't want to forget it," she said quickly, reaching forward without thought to grab the hand he waved.

Seeing the genuine hope shining in her expressive blue eyes, Hotch ceased his uncharacteristic babbling. "What did you just say?" he asked JJ uncertainly, warily.

"I said that I didn't want to forget it," JJ said softly, releasing his hand slowly only to have Hotch turn his palm to surround her small hand and pull it back into his grip.

"Why?" Hotch asked, his deep voice curious. "Why don't you want to forget it, JJ?"

"Because I liked the way it sounded," JJ answered shyly.

Watching a becoming crimson stain spread across her high cheekbones, Hotch slowly tightened his grip around her fingers.

"Could you be more specific, JJ?" he requested huskily, a slow swell of hope blooming around him as he dropped his glass with a slight clatter to the side table.

"You, me, our kids...together. I really liked the sound of that," she whispered reluctantly, averting her gaze as embarrassment flooded her. Oh, God, was she really on the cusp of admitting her feelings for her former boss? Here? Now?

"Can I let you in on a well-kept secret, JJ?" Hotch asked, lifting the hand not holding hers to her chin and lifting her face to look at his.

"Yes," JJ murmured hesitantly, afraid to hear what he had to say. But hadn't she promised herself just a scant hour earlier that she was going to take this chance?

"You aren't the only one that liked the sound of that scenario," Hotch informed her quietly.

"Oh," JJ replied weakly as Hotch's eyes softened.

"Figured it out yet?" Hotch whispered, afraid his voice would break the magical spell cast over their moment.

"God, I really hope so," JJ whispered happily as Hotch's lips descended toward hers.

And long minutes later, he'd given her all the clarification she'd needed. It might have been a long and winding detour to her destiny.

But Jennifer Jareau had finally arrived.

_**FINIS**_


End file.
